Don't Be Nervous!
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Hinata is a nervous wreck for his first upcoming practice match ever, and his teammates do an attempt at getting him to relax. A quite evil, merciless attempt...! (Haikyuu!-tickle fic)
**A/N:** So I got tangled up in the Haikyuu! fandom lately. I'm only at the first part of the series, but I couldn't help but come up with a tickle fic already. Hinata is adorable so he's my cute ticklish victim! 3 when I saw him as nervous as he was, all I could think of was: _come on guys, just tickle that cutie!
_  
 **Summary:** Hinata is a nervous wreck for his first upcoming practice match ever, and his teammates do an attempt at getting him to relax. A quite evil, merciless attempt...! (Haikyuu!-tickle fic)

* * *

 **Don't Be Nervous!**

"I'm worried. Will he be alright tomorrow? He totally messed up today."

"Not sure. Shouldn't we repl -"

" _Don't_ say that!"

"He's taking quite a long time changing too. What is he...?"

"Just give him a sec. Don't pressure him."

Daichi, Kageyama, Sugawara and Tanaka, all sigh simultanesously at the poor sight of their team member Hinata. They just got back in the clubroom after finishing their final practice for the match against Aoba Jousai, and despite him being in the same room, Hinata is all they talk about while they change their clothes.

Meanwhile, the redhead is struggling with his own clothes with a horrified expression on his face. They can hear him mumble inaudible things to himself, with sometimes words like _'failure'_ and _'replaced'_ that can be heard _._

"It's hopeless. C'mon guys," Tsukishima says from behind them with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders, and Yamaguchi nods. Where Tsukishima's suggestion to replace Hinata had been rejected fiercely, his comment right now gets to be ignored completely as the guys are too busy with discussing how they should cheer Hinata up.

"Like I said before today's practice, anything I say only adds pressure. I have no idea how to help him, and relieve him from his stress," Daichi sighs.

"No, Daichi-san, it's not your fault!" Tanaka barks, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes, and eyes the boy who's the topic of discussion. Hinata has just managed to change his pants, and is currently struggling with pulling his T-shirt off over his head, hiding his face from the others in the process.

"Just what is he doing?" Yamaguchi whispers, but Tsukishima walks up to the oblivious middle blocker.

"Get your act together, you're wasting everyone's energy, shrimp." He jabs a finger in Hinata's exposed side in annoyance, but the high pitched yelp that comes as a response causes the guys in discussion to fall silent.

"What was that?" Kageyama mumbles. Tsukishima, still partly shocked and surprised, looks at his finger before he does it again, cocking an eyebrow with a hint of curiosity.

"Eep!" Hinata starts to fuss with his T-shirt even more, makes a weird twist, and eventually he trips and falls back. As a reflex, Tsukishima catches him under the arms with ease. However with his hands now placed at the shorter teen's armpits, Hinata squeals and stakes his attempt to take off his shirt so he can flail his arms and try to bat at Tsukishima's face - which is just out of reach for him.

"What the heck!" the blonde huffs in annoyance, but Daichi, Suga and Tanaka are watching with big grins on their faces, and they exchange glances before nodding at each other.

"Thanks for the help, Tsukishima. You guys think what I think? I think Hinata needs some sort of way to relieve his stress," Daichi says, and he rolls his sleeves and walks up to the funny pair.

"Which brings me to..." He pulls Hinata's shirt back down, revealing a bright red face with a shocked expression, and smirks.

"Hinata. Are you ticklish?" he asks. The redhead's eyes widen and he starts to struggle fiercely while repeatedly crying out _"no!"._

"I take that as a yes!" Tanaka chirps, and he also positions himself in front of the struggling teen. And while Suga walks up to them as well, Kageyama and Yamaguchi raise their eyebrows, curious to see what this is leading to.

"Do us a favor and keep him still like that, Tsukishima. This might release him of at least some of his stress." Daichi wiggles his fingers at Hinata, and with a roll of his eyes, Tsukishima repositions his hands and he easily grabs both Hinata's wrists and hoists his arms over his head.

"Just like that, Tsukishima!" Suga compliments, and Hinata squeaks and squirms in anticipation as the three taller guys loom over him with their wiggling fingers.

"Alright guys, 3 - 2 - 1, go!" Daichi says, and three pairs of hands shoot towards Hinata's petite body, and with great team spirit they each find a spot to focus on.

From the right side, Tanaka bends down and uses both hands to spider-tickle Hinata's right side and ribs. From the left side, Suga keeps himself busy with squeezing the squealing boy's left side while he uses one hand to tickle his stomach. And Daichi from the middle aims for the armpits, causing a great amount of the most adorable laughs and giggles to bubble from Hinata's mouth.

"Aaaahahahahah y-you guyssheheehehe stoppittt! Noooohohehehe!" Hinata is going crazy with laughter, and Tsukishima shuts his eyes for a moment to get accustomed to the noise.

"Woah," he mutters, and from the side, Kageyama and Yamaguchi chuckle.

"You lied to us, shortie. Seems like you're very ticklish to me!" Tanaka taunts, and he experiments by squeezing the squirming teen's hip, causing Hinata to buck against Tsukishima.

"Staaahahahaaap! Hehehehee!" Giggles and laughs keep pouring from Hinata's mouth, and all guys present laugh at his predicament.

"Promise you'll stop stressing about your first match?" Daichi asks, though he never stops wiggling his fingers in Hinata's armpits. All Hinata does is laugh, kick and struggle, so Daichi holds up his hand, causing Suga and Tanaka to slow their fingers and eventually come to a stop.

"Promise?" he then asks the panting and wheezing spiker, and Kageyama smirks at the sight. As active and boisterous his teammate is, it's pretty damn adorable to see him in such a helpless state. Wait, what. Adorable?

While Kageyama struggles with his own emotions and Yamaguchi nonchalantly witnesses the scene, the other remaining Karasuno players are still ganging up to get Hinata let go of his nerves.

"I - can't - hehe - it's my first match, of course I'm n-nehehervous!" Hinata manages to say between heavy breaths and giggles. Daichi, Suga and Tanaka exchange glances with each other again. They raise their eyebrows with those grins still on their smug faces, and the final nod Daichi gives sends Hinata struggling and kicking like crazy again.

"Haven't learned your lesson yet, hm?" Tanaka says, and before Hinata can reply, Tanaka's fingers are all over his sides again. Daichi has his hands on Hinata's stomach, poking and prodding at the sensitive flesh, and Suga is still hunting for the next spot to attack.

"I wonder if his neck is ticklish?" he wonders aloud, and he aims for the said spot and flutters his fingertips all over Hinata's neck. The hysterical teen tries to scrunch up his shoulder, but Tsukishima's firm grip leaves little room for movement. When Tsukishima finally sighs, and shifts both Hinata's wrists in one hand so he can use his free hand to join in, Tanaka roars a sort of victory-cry.

"Right, Tsukishima!" he yells over Hinata's laughter, and the taller first year smirks. The shrimp was kinda asking for such a torment, after all.

"Eeeeeeheehe staaaahp hahahaa pleeeheehease!" Hinata begs as Tsukishima's huge hand lazily claws at his helplessly exposed ribs, making him throw back his head while he writhes and thrashes hysterically.

Suga continues his experimenting tickles, now bending down so he can squeeze Hinata's kneecaps and flutter his fingers all over the ticklish skin on the back of his knees.

"Hahahhaa okaahahahay I wiihihiiill! I promiiihiseehehe!" Hinata's words are barely audible through his frantic laughter.

"I think he's had enough, don't you, guys?" Suga then finally says, and Daichi smiles and nods, slowing down his fingers that had been tickling Hinata's armpits mercilessly. Tsukishima also stops his own tickle attack on his teammate, and releases his wrists. Tanaka is the last one to stop, giving his friend a few more stomach tickles before finally stepping back.

Hinata slumps to the floor, and he catches his breath while cute giggles still escape his lips. Daichi squats down and pats his head, smiling contently.

"There. Feeling better?" he asks with a bright smile, and although the first thing that would come to Hinata's mind would be to curse their heads off, he eventually returns the smile.

"Y-yeah. Got me there," he replies. Daichi stands back, and Hinata accepts the hand that Suga extends to him to help him up.

"Thanks guys," Hinata says, still out of breath.

"It's like they say. Laughter really is the best medicine," Suga says, and he pokes Hinata's side teasingly, earning another sweet giggle.

"You'll do great tomorrow. Don't be nervous," Tanaka says with a playful punch to Hinata's shoulder. Hinata nods at them, and after he finally finishes changing his clothes, he follows the guys out of the clubroom. Passing by Kageyama, he glares at him and scoffs.

"Next time you could help me instead of watch me, you know," he mumbles, despite feeling better because of the ruthless tickle attack.

"Why would I?" Kageyama replies, and Hinata is oblivious to the fact that Kageyama's ears are all red with embarrassment. Also, oblivious to the fact that his former rival had been mesmerized by his laughter, and is probably now busy with his own plans to have another one of those tickle attacks on him, in which Kageyama himself would happily participate.

* * *

((to be continued, Kageyama/Hinata style?))


End file.
